Vento No Litoral SSHG
by fibig
Summary: Hermione e Snape estavam juntos e apaixonados, porem o fim da guerra trouxe o fim da história dos dois. O que Hermione fará. Alerta para Drama.


Vento no Litoral

Hermione andava lentamente pela areia macia de uma praia no sul da Europa. Resolveu que não queria ficar na Inglaterra, um lugar tão frio quanto estava por dentro. Já bastava ter que conviver com a própria dor fria como o gelo, que cortava. Ela precisava de sol, precisava sentir o calor de alguma coisa.  
A praia deserta seria perfeita, se não fosse pela solidão interna.

_De tarde quero descansar,  
Chegar até a praia e ver se o vento ainda está forte._

Ela ajudara a dar um fim na guerra, mas preferia mil vezes que não tivesse acabado, do que perder o grande amor de sua vida. Se eles tivessem fugido... Fugido para bem longe, fugido para, talvez, aquela praia linda e perfeita em que se encontrava. Seria maravilhoso. Dane-se a clandestinidade, eles seriam felizes juntos. Chegar à praia à tardinha e pegar conchas, o jantar a dois sob as luzes românticas das velas, fazer amor quando a noite chegasse.

Hermione caminhou até as pedras, lembrando-se do dia em que os dois se esqueceram de tudo e foram para aquela mesma praia. Dois maravilhosos dias, os dias em que ela pôde sentir que Severo Snape podia amar e ele a amava.

_Vai ser bom subir nas pedras  
Sei que faço isso para esquecer  
Eu deixo a onda me acertar  
E o vento vai levando tudo embora._

Tudo embora? Como podia? Ela desejava que o vento pudesse levar tudo embora e pudesse trazer Severo novamente para ela. Mas isso era impossível, o vento era incapaz de levar a dor embora. E ela sofreria enquanto vivesse e enquanto continuasse lembrando-se dos bons momentos. A saudade era pior que qualquer coisa.

_Flashback ligado._

Estavam andando de mãos dadas na areia macia. Hermione sentia que poderia brilhar com a felicidade magistral que sentia. Era uma das poucas vezes que ela via Snape relaxar e se divertir. Era perfeito vê-lo sorrir, era perfeito estar com ele.  
Caminhavam à beira mar, Snape a pegou no colo girando-a no ar. Hermione sentiu um arrepio no estomago como se milhares de borboletas voassem alegremente dentro de si, mostrando que sentiam sua felicidade. Snape parou de girá-la e a olhou ternamente por minutos eternos.

- Eu te amo, Hermione Granger – disse finalmente.  
- Eu também te amo, Severo Snape.

Colocou-a de pé, fazendo-a se arrepiar com a água gelada sob seus pés. Beijou-a com desejo e com medo. Desejo, porque há muito tempo sonhara com esse momento e medo porque sabia que isso acabaria um dia. Mas essa não era a hora de pensar em tragédias, era hora de se entregar àquele verdadeiro amor.

Snape levou Hermione para dentro do chalé em que estavam hospedados. Deitou-a na cama de casal e logo depois se deitou por cima dela. Hermione não podia dizer o quão estava feliz com aquilo, porque Snape, em muitas vezes, havia se afastado de qualquer relação que passasse dos limites estipulados. Mas isso se devia ao fato de estarem em Hogwarts, e Snape respeitava as regras.

Agora, era tudo diferente, os dois estavam sozinhos, apenas o mar era testemunha daquele momento. Não havia nada para ser dito, apenas para ser feito, seus corpos os guiariam em o que quer que fosse.  
Era isso, seus corpos dançavam numa sincronia perfeita, sem ensaio, sem planejamento.  
Snape tirou a pouca roupa que restava na menina, beijando toda a sua extensão com calma. Suas respirações já estavam ofegantes, quando Hermione retirou a calça de Snape. Ele tomou seus rosados seios nas mãos, fechando os olhos, sentiu a textura macia. Hermione se retorcia sob o corpo de Snape, sentindo a excitação aumentar entre suas pernas. O homem beijou o pescoço delicado dela, descendo até seus seios, e quando os sugou, Hermione gemeu, fazendo o membro já rígido de Snape pulsar.

Mesmo com ou sem preliminar, os dois já estavam completamente desejosos desse momento, não era preciso esperar mais, Snape estava faminto em tê-la em seus braços... Posicionou-se em meio às pernas quentes da menina, forçando sua entrada com calma. Sabia que seria a primeira vez dela, e não queria causar-lhe dor.

Hermione mordia os lábios, numa tentativa frustrada de reprimir alguns gemidos mais escandalosos. Maravilhava Snape ver sua amada sentir prazer. Forçou ainda mais seu membro para dentro da umidade da garota, que fechou os olhos claramente sentindo dor com o contato. E foi a primeira vez que algo foi dito entre os dois:

- Estou te machucando, minha pequena? – Snape perguntou preocupado – Quer que eu pare?  
- Não. É só que não estou acostumada. Por favor, não pare – ela pediu mordendo os lábios.

Ele continuou a invadi-la com mais cuidado. Entrou totalmente dentro dela com um gemido baixo no pé do ouvido de Hermione. Esperou por alguns segundos até que ela pudesse acostumar-se. Hermione rebolou sensualmente desajeitada, dizendo que queria que ele continuasse. E Snape continuou. Primeiramente, devagar, mas sua masculinidade pedia para que fosse mais forte e mais rápido. Hermione adorou.

- Você é tão linda – ele dizia baixinho...

_Flashback desligado._

Hermione balançou a cabeça para afastar aquela lembrança tão boa, mas que doía tanto. E, se existiam coisas das quais ela não se arrependia, era de ter se entregado ao Snape. Tudo bem, seus amigos a julgaram mais do que ela podia ter imaginado, mas quem disse que ela se importou? Amava Snape e isso importava mais do que a opinião alheia.

Olhava para o horizonte, até onde sua visão podia alcançar, onde parecia que o mar acabava. Mas as coisas não são assim, nem tudo o que achamos que acaba rápido é verdade. Só havia dor dentro de Hermione e ela estava longe de acabar.

_Agora está tão longe  
Vê, a linha do horizonte me distrai._

Um pouco antes de sua morte, eles haviam feito planos, tinham certeza de que tudo ia dar certo, de que Voldemort não se interessaria por sua morte, de que ele estava obcecado por Harry. Não fora bem assim, se despreocuparam demais. Ela poderia ter feito algo antes de ver seu amado morrer...  
Hermione ainda levava no dedo anelar esquerdo o anel de noivado. Era difícil de acreditar. Na verdade, aquele anel simbolizou a despedida deles, pois fora nesse dia que ela o viu pela ultima vez com vida. Ele estava debilitado e cansado, mas feliz por revê-la depois de meses.

_Dos nossos planos é que tenho mais saudade,  
Quando olhávamos juntos na mesma direção._

- Onde você está agora, Severo? Por que teve que me deixar? – ela disse olhando o mar, como se Snape pudesse sair de dentro dele e ir abraça-la.

_Onde está você agora, além de aqui dentro de mim?_

Pôs a cabeça entre os joelhos, ainda sentada em uma grande pedra à beira mar. Uma lágrima escorreu até cair na rocha, ela sentiu que esta lágrima poderia ter feito um buraco na pedra, de tão densa e triste que era.  
Era possível ter feito as coisas mais certas? Mais do que já tinham feito? Ela pensou que não. Não era erro dos dois, era do destino e das malditas pessoas ruins que tiraram seus sonhos.

_Agimos certo sem querer  
Foi só o tempo que errou_

Hermione não respondia mais as cartas de quem quer que fosse, nem ao menos de seus pais, não queria que eles soubessem onde estava, não queria que tivessem notícias suas e mais do que tudo, não queria que soubessem da dor que estava matando-a por dentro e dos pensamentos suicidas que giravam em sua mente. Era loucura, ela sabia, mas o que iria fazer de sua vida, já que não tinha mais motivos para viver? Há algum tempo, seu verdadeiro motivo disse que a amava, tão verdadeiramente...

_Vai ser difícil eu sem você  
Porque você está comigo o tempo todo_

- Viva novamente, não desista jamais, você sabe que não era isso o que Severo queria para você... – disse uma voz boba que não sabia de nada, não sabia da dor que ela sentia.  
Como poderia voltar a ser feliz? Isso era impossível. Nem sequer poderia se acostumar com a ideia de viver longe de Snape, que dirá ser feliz sem o mesmo.

_E quando eu vejo o mar, existe algo que diz  
Que a vida continua e se entregar é uma bobagem  
Já que você não está aqui,  
O que posso fazer é cuidar de mim._

Não, ela não iria cuidar de si mesma, gostaria de poder morrer logo e que não fossem buscar seu corpo, para que assim pudesse virar em cinzas naquele lugar onde ela passou os melhores dias de sua vida. Sua felicidade só chegaria se ela pudesse encontra-lo novamente, e só conseguiria assim que passasse para o outro lado do véu.

_Quero ser feliz ao menos  
Lembra que o plano era ficarmos bem?_

Hermione levantou-se, e retornou o caminho até o chalé andando pela agua gelada e agradável do mar. Arrastava os pés na areia, como se quisesse ir junto com ela, como se quisesse entrar dentro dela... Morte, agora não parecia uma palavra tão ruim assim, era agradável, na verdade.

Resolveu que não retornaria ao chalé, deixaria as boas lembranças onde estavam, não queria ter que sofrer novamente com a saudade e o desejo que ele estivesse ali. Provavelmente ela sentiria o cheiro dele se entrasse lá, e tudo o que ela menos queria era ter que ficar ainda menos sã. A sanidade era tudo o que ainda restava para ela e estava indo embora aos poucos...

_Olha só o que eu achei:  
Cavalos marinhos..._

Entrou no mar, cada vez mais fundo e se deixou levar pelas ondas, onde fora possível achar os cavalos-marinhos.

_Sei que faço isso para esquecer  
Eu deixo a onda me acertar  
E o vento vai levando tudo embora._


End file.
